


Just Like You

by AlexandrinaV0605



Series: Penny and Tony being Father and Daughter [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Female Peter Parker, Fluff, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29854980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexandrinaV0605/pseuds/AlexandrinaV0605
Summary: Penny wants to surprise Mr. Stark.---English is not my first language, and this is not my best work, but read it, I think you would like it.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Penny and Tony being Father and Daughter [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194950
Kudos: 42





	Just Like You

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this jus after I finished "Done" and saw that people liked it, but when I was at the middle I jus didn't like it. I have a problem, so even if I hated it I had to finish.
> 
> \--  
> Pure fluff

Tony didn’t know how he had ended up with this excited spiderkid, but he had her and the rest was history. Looking at her, without her knowledge, Tony knew that he didn’t regret the day in which he arrive at that little Queens’ apartment. Deciding, for the sake of keeping his lab fire-free, to pay attention to what the girl was doing. Penny at the moment was talking to Dum-E, the robot in question was just moving his claw, seeing as enthusiastic as the girl next to him. After whispering for FRIDAY to take a picture, he left to what was promised to be a boring meeting.

Penny let go a breath when Mr. Stark finally left the lab. She turned to look at Dum-E, who had poked her with his claw, a clear way to question her actions.

“I’m just designing a surprise” The happiness on Penny’s voice was clear.

Not many people knew it, but Penny loved to write songs and to sing them. The only problem was that she hated to do it in public, the reason why almost no one knew her little hobby. For Penny, Mr. Stark was like a father figure, just like Ben had been before his dead, and as such she wanted to do something to show Mr. Stark how much she appreciates him. It was a surprise, so she needed to keep his nose out of it. She was a bad liar, so instead of lying she proceeded to pretend he was not there.

Being the mess Penny has always been, she began talking aloud. “Alright, Mr. Stark’s meting ends at 7:00, but considering how he avoids meting we need to be ready before six. FRIDAY, you will help me by warning me when he’s coming. U will hold the camera because I really want this recorded. And Dum-E…” Penny saw Dum-E´s claw move excited, and she felt bad, she didn’t have anything for the robot to do. Don’t get her wrong, she doesn’t have anything against Dum-E, but everything he did ended up in a disaster and she really needed to get this right.

“You Dum-E are in…” She look around and caught sigh of and extinguisher, perfect. “Fire-prevention service” She smile as Dum-E run to get the fire extinguisher.

She began reading the song, nervous. What if Mr. Stark didn’t like it? And if she makes herself look like an idiot? She wouldn’t bear it. She helped U put the camera right and position himself to where she thought would be the best angle.

“Good job guys you look perfect” She saw Dum-E following her with the extinguisher. “No, Dum-E, don’t follow, just enter when you see fire.” She gave the robot an encouraging smile and sat at her station to wait.

Before she started to question herself, FRIDAY alerted her that Mr. Stark was approaching. Penny got to her feet and run to the open the door where she found Mr. Stark, who gave her a suspicious glance.

“Now, spiderling, what are you planning, I’m starting to worry. You aren’t planning on taking over the world, are you?” Mr. Starks is clearly trying to sound serious, but the amusement is obvious.

Penny decides to continue the charades. “Not yet Mr. Stark, I want to graduate from high school at least, maybe I will wait to get a degree, so I can have a good name like Dr. Spider or something.” 

Mr. Stark looks at her, fondly, and Penny can’t help to think how lucky she is of having the opportunity of meting Mr. Stark. “Just tell me, kid, I’m dying to know what this mystery is about. Do not think I haven’t notice that U is filming, eh?”

Penny concludes is the moment to begin to act. She grabs Mr. Stark by the arm and pulls him where the mark was. U is following them with the camara, and Penny sadly realizes Dum-E is doing the same with the extinguisher. Mr. Stark also notices, and the scare gestures he puts is obvious. Penny continues talking before he can comment anything about it.

“So, no one knows about, except May and Ben also did, but he doesn’t anymore for obvious reasons” Now Penny is rambling, great. “I write songs.” Mr. Stark does a great job hiding his surprise. “And I have this tradition where I made a song for each person that its important to me, especially my parental figures” She pauses to look at Mr. Stark, who only gestures for her to continue. “So, I made this for you, and I rally hope you like it.”

She ask FRIDAY to play the soundtrack and when she does, she just start singing.

I’m gonna be just like you.

No matter what you say I can do.

I’ll follow until the day I can smile at you and say:

Mr. Stark,

I’m just like you.

While she sang, she took Mr. Stark hands with her own and began doing a silly dance. He was smiling at her, a genuine smile, not the one that he gave to the press. Penny had stopped blushing and was singing just like she knew. When she finish, she paused and then looked at Mr. Stark a little hesitant. He was smiling at her with love, like a father looks at his daughter.

In Tony’s mind this was the last thing he would have thought Penny Parker would be doing for him. He didn’t even know that the girl could sing or write a song, but here he was, and he couldn’t be happier. As he watched the girl that was his daughter in everything but blood, he could help to think how lucky he was of having her love and appreciation. When she finished and looked up to him, he gave her an even bigger smile than the one he already had.

“I love you, Pen.” He could never get tired of telling her how much he loved her. “That was the best surprise ever.”

Penny laughed a little. “Its nothing Mr. Stark. I just wanted to tell you how much you mean to me and how much I appreciated you, because meting you was one of the best things that happened to me.” Now she was crying a little.

“And meting you” He remarked the _you_. “was the best thing that happened to me, piccola.”

They hugged again and for Penny all the stress was worth it.

Then, out of nowhere, they felt a cold thing cover them, Mr. Stark cursed, and Penny yelled with surprise. When it stopped, they looked up and they saw Dum-E holding the extinguisher. Penny let out a snort and Mr. Stark proceed to scold poor Dum-E, threatening to donate him. Penny knew it was a lie, so she just watched amused. At one point Tony had started looking at her and he just thought that she would be much better than he was.

**Author's Note:**

> The song is:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1srXLEJ-Ek0  
> Is a Tik Tok compilation because I found the song on Tik Tok.  
> NOT MY SONG


End file.
